Reciprocating pneumatic motors are well known and have been used in a variety of applications. Such motors, when operated continuously in environments having relatively high humidity, are often subject to the buildup of ice in the exhaust passageways. If the ice is allowed to build up enough, the pneumatic motor will cease operation until the ice has a chance to thaw.
A number of attempts have been made to solve this icing issue including those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,921,408 and 5,277,099 owned by the assignee of the instant invention.